Chico Camus vs. Dustin Pague
The fight was the UFC debut of Chico Camus. The Fight The first round began. Pague wasn't coming very close with his varied strikes early. Four thirty. Camus ate a jab and landed a big counter right, ate a good counter left hook. Four fifteen. Camus caught a high kick for a single into guard. Four minutes. Camus put Pague against the cage. Pague landed a right elbow from the bottom. Three thirty-five. Pague wanted a triangle, he worked for it. The crowd cheered. Pague landed a right elbow. Three fifteen. Pague pulled down on the head, landed a right elbow. And a left one. Three minutes. Camus was defending well, he ate a right elbow. Pague landed a right elbow. Two thirty-five. Camus had some space here, he ate a very big left elbow. Two fifteen. Pague landed a right elbow and a left one, a short left elbow again. Two minutes. Another slicing left elbow, a hard right one. A big right elbow. Pague's legs are wearing out. That triangle's getting loose. One thirty-five with another right elbow. Pague let the choke go. Camus was very patient. He landed a pair of right forearms. One fifteen. He's cut over his right eye there it looks like. Camus landed a left elbow. One minute. A good left hand landed and another, short left elbow. "Gotta get up, Dustin!" Pague tried an omoplata here. The crowd cheered. Camus defended to guard. Thirty-five. Camus landed a left and a left elbow. Camus defended another omoplata, landed two left hammerfists, another and three good lefts. Camus defended an armbar landing a short left. The first round ended. 10-9 Pague but close. The second round began and they touched gloves. Camus landed a good leg kick. He landed a right hand. And a good leg kick, Pague caught it for a single to guard. Four thirty. Pague stacked him. Pague landed a right elbow there. Camus stood breaking away. Pague ate a jab. Four minutes. Camus landed a good one-two. Camus got a single to half-guard eating a left hook but he got it. Camus defended a kimura. Three thirty-five. Camus is apparently very close with Anthony Pettis who got him off the streets haha. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Camus landed a right and a right elbow. Camus landed a left to the body. Two thirty. Camus landed a right. And another and another. He passed to side control nicely. Two fifteen. Pague regained guard very nicely. Pague landed a left elbow and ate a short left there. One thirty-five. "Short elbows!" Camus defended a triangle or an omoplata there. Camus landed a left. One fifteen as Camus pinned Pague against the cage again. Camus landed a right and a right elbow. One minute remaining. Pague landed a right elbow. Pague landed a nice right elbow. The crowd was getting restless now.. Thirty-five. Camus landed three short lefts, the last landed crisply. "Elbow!" Camus landed a left. Fifteen. Pague was struggling to hip out and stand. Camus kneed the body and had the back as they stood. The second round ended. 10-9 Camus. The third round began, they touched both gloves together. Pague had Camus down and had his back immediately, had both hooks and a body triangle. Very nice. He's fighting with desperation. Four thirty-five. Camus was defending well. He was turning towards that triangle. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Pague adjusted it but Camus turned back towards it. Pague landed a left underneath. Another. Another. Three fifteen. Camus turned nicely to guard with three minutes. Very nice. Pague landed three nice right elbows from the bottom. Two thirty-five as Camus passed to half-guard. That cut had reopened above Pague's right eye, on the forehead. Two fifteen. Camus was mounting here. Two minutes. Pague defended it. Camus landed a right elbow. One thirty-five. "Go, go, go!" Camus was mounting, landed a good left there. A right elbow and another. One fifteen. He had the mount. Very nice. Two rights under. One minute. Two rights under, Camus had the back with both hooks. Not a bad fight at all. Camus worked for the choke. Thirty-five. Camus had that choke. Fifteen. He had the choke with one arm. Pague thought about tapping. Camus remounted, he had the back again with both hooks and Pague turned explosively into guard as the third round ended. 10-9 Camus. 29-28 Camus. 30-27, 29-28 twice UD for Camus.